Purity
by sharpies-r-fun
Summary: Larry becomes a member of the Scooby Gang, and strikes up a 'friendship' with Oz
1. Surprise

"I want-er, Buffy and Willow to pair up, and Xander and Cordelia. I suppose that leaves you two."  
Giles was pairing them up for quarter-staff practice, which he'd insisted that they all learn, as it is a useful weapon in Sunnydale, owing to the prescence of a stick in almost any outdoor situation.  
Larry and Oz glanced at each other, Larry grinning, Oz's reaction, as usual, was impossible to gage.  
Larry had been a member of the Scooby Gang since Xander had finally let slip what he really had thought Larry was, owing to the fact that Larry would not stop believing Xander was gay.  
The group split up into different parts of the library, Larry and Oz remaining near the table so that they could not be seen by the others.  
Grabbing a quarter-staff and sighing,(because Oz in fact did not like Larry at all), Oz said "Well, guess we better get started then."  
Larry followed his example, and they both stood poised to fight.  
Oz made the first move, which Larry blocked with a swift underhand movement. It went on like that for several minutes, each appearing too bored and cautious to do the other serious harm.  
Then a spark of mischief appeared in Larry's eyes, which Oz missed because he was busy seeing where Willow had gotten to. With a soft swish and a grunt uttered by Oz, Larry tripped the shorter young man with his staff. Crawling over him, Larry(being much stronger, because he was a football player)tossed aside Oz's staff and kissed him. Unfortunately for Oz, his mouth had been open in shock, allowing Larry's tongue easy access.  
Oz struggled, but the man on top of him was much heavier and it felt like he was sucking the life out of him as he made a thorough oral examination with his tongue. Oz finally just lay limp on the floor, trying to ignore the growing hardness pressed against his waist, hoping that Giles or Buffy or someone would come along and find them.  
Larry, to Oz's immense relief, pulled back and grinned at him.  
"Damn, you're a good kisser. I'd love to fuck you  
  
sometime."  
  
Larry grabbed the younger boy's neck and slammed him onto  
  
a table, covering his mouth with his free hand.  
  
"Our little secret, 'kay?"  
  
Okay, chapter 2 is coming soon. Please R&R, but no flames. Constructive criticism people. If you liked it, review because I won't post another chapter if nobody liked it. By the way, I will write longer chapters later in the story. 


	2. Taken

"I think you five have had enough," Oz barely registered the bartenders voice through the haze of alcohol covering his brain. Devon, Oz, and the rest of the guys had gone out to a bar with their fake I.D.'s, celebrating the last day of school.  
Devon rummaged in his wallet, and cursed through his drunken laughter.  
"Shit, man, I don't have any money."  
"You guys go back to the van," Oz said, his speech slightly slurred. "I'll pay."  
The band all thanked him and laughed as they fell of the stools, and stumbled to the van. As Oz started to withdraw the money for the tab, a blurry hand put some money on the bar.  
"That should take care of it," said the voice behind the hand.  
Oz then heard him say "Why don't you let me drive you home?"  
The voice sounded familiar, and gave him a bad feeling in his gut, but Oz was too out of it to say no. He slowly nodded his head, and an arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him out of the bar.  
The car ride seemed to take only a couple minutes, not long enough to get to his house, but, again, he was extremely intoxicated and half asleep from the slow rhythmic rush of wheels on the pavement. He heard the car door open, then felt himself being lifted out and dragged through a door.  
"Definetly not home." He thought to himself. All thoughts were erased from his mind as he was lain down on soft silk sheets on some kind of large mattress. He saw the lights being turned down through his closed eyelids, and heard the *flick* of a lighter as candles were lit.  
As Oz was almost asleep, he felt a weight on top of him, and freezing cold hands making their way up his shirt. The hands pulled his shirt off over his head, then impatiently tore off his pants. Oz tried to sit up, but the person,whoever he was, pushed him back down. Trying desperately to take stock of his surroundings and who was on top of him, he looked closely at the face.blond hair.blue eyes.  
He gasped. "Larry.?"  
Larry smiled as he took off his own shirt and pants and tossed them in a corner of the darkened room. He crawled back on top of Oz, and forced his lips open with his tongue. Oz tried to scream for help, for anyone at all, but his lungs were empty of air, and he felt like he would pass out if he didn't get any soon. Finally he was released, and lay gasping for air, unable to do anything else.  
Oz heard the sound of a drawer opening, and looked over to see Larry pulling out strong-looking nylon rope. He tried to yell and get away, but Larry punched him in the stomach twice--hard so that Oz was completely winded. As he clutched his stomach and struggled to breathe, Larry pulled his arms over his head and tied his hands together. Taking another piece of rope, he tied the bound hands to the bed.  
Oz flopped about uselessly, his desperate screams for help trying frantically to escape the tape. Larry only laughed and tied Oz's ankles together. He then slid one hand up into Oz's boxers, groping him carefully before ripping them off. Larry reached over to the nightstand and pulled out something else.a knife. He flipped the now nearly hysterical Oz over, and straddled his hips. Oz winced and almost cried with pain when four letters were engraved deeply into his back.  
"M-I-N-E" Larry said each letter slowly as he carved them into Oz's back, scars he would have for the rest of his life. He then pulled off his own boxers, so that they were both completely naked.  
"One," Larry counted, grinning into Oz's ear as he shoved a finger into him. "Two.Three.Four.Five.Six." The smaller boy screamed each time a finger went inside him. Slowly, painfully, each one was pulled out.  
"Ready.Set." BANG! Pain beyond anything Oz had ever felt before slammed into him over and over again. He felt himself bleed, being bruised on the inside. Oz was screaming almost non stop now, hardly able to breathe with his face pressed into the pillow. With much relief, Oz felt Larry begin to slow down, and with one last blow to his bruised and battered body, emptied his seed into him. Oz felt himself being flipped over, felt the tape ripped mercilessly from his mouth and eyes.  
"Admit it, bitch. You liked it didn't you?" 


End file.
